Chess - The Black Queen
by A.Garbo
Summary: Historical!AU Leopold of Alsace had come to sign a treaty to establish peace between his country and Aragón. But as he passed Molina de Aragón, his daughter is saved by a fair noble maiden, daughter to the Lords of those lands. And so begins the game that only one can win. Yet, the game is rigged and those written as villains are often condemned to oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: not 100% historically accurate and some names were changed to fit the origins of the character. Also, the characters are not as old as they look in the series. To sum it up: I took lots of liberties in this in order to make sense. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Summer of 1315<p>

The curtain goes up and our characters are on stage ready to perform with all their savoir faire. What you're about to read, I'm afraid, is nothing but the description of a chess game. There are many Pawns, quite few Bishops, many Knights, some Castles, a couple of Kings and only two Queens. As you might know, a Queen is permitted to wander around the board with no restrictions whatsoever. And like the other pieces, they only serve one purpose: to protect their King and subdue the enemy's. The Pawns are sacrificed for a greater good or so is the excuse. The more they take down with them, the better. Bishops, Knights and Rooks kill the rest and isolate the enemy's King. The Queen acts as a shield; no piece ever dared to disturb a King when the Queen is around to protect it. The Queen must fall so the King can be trapped. Once the Queen is slaughtered, the King is weak. He can only keep running or wait to be cornered.

The game was created mirroring reality. A King is not much without a Queen to give him sons and stand by him in his path. Women are comfort, love, tenderness, strength... A King is but a man, although he's treated as if he is an institution rather than a human being. Women too are humans, and they die and leave old Kings without heirs to carry the heavy crown upon their little heads. Queens are women yet they don't actually mean comfort, love, tenderness or strength or treated with care and respect. Their marriage is a contract, a little tit for tat; it's Business. When a King marries everyone is expected to celebrate for it often means the kingdom is going to be richer or remain at peace.

The country was celebrating King Leopold of Alsace's wedding to a young Aragonese noblewoman. She was Jaime, the second, King of Aragón's niece. She was daughter of his youngest brother. And now her beauty was being sung all over the country. Leopold's former wife had been a Norse beauty, skin white as snow, green eyes and hair black as ebony. Their daughter took her looks from her mother. She was as beautiful even as a child; she was ten. The monarch had loved his first wife very much but she was gone too soon due to a fever. The man was crushed with grief. This new bride seemed to please his court and his eyes, but she wasn't enough: she wasn't his former wife, his dearly departed Eva.

All happened very suddenly but carefully planned. He was destined to find her, anyway. But she came to him in her special way. The next moves in the Board of Life in these characters' story are simple and quite common: The Pawns move first. The circumstances in which Leopold found his new bride were, of course, predictable: His Majesty had been in a diplomatic trip with his daughter. It was very important that he could get the King of Aragón's truce; their war had endured for far too long. Both were tired and wanted to discuss terms, declare a stalemate, so they could go back to each side of their board and arrange it to be as it initially was. He was to stay at one of the royal family's estate in Molina de Aragón which belonged to Enrique, the Aragonese king's youngest brother, until he could resume his trip to Toledo instead of Zaragoza where he had been told Jaime was traveling to. Leopold's entourage comprised one hundred men from his guard, his daughter, her maid and an Interpreter.

He had dreaded the moment he would leave the castle to enter Aragonese territory. He was almost certain he would be ill received by the folk. However he was wrong. The people received him warmly in each and every little village or town he passed. Spanish people like the weather they enjoy every spring and summer, are warm in their ways; expansive and opened; they offered flowers to the little princess and morsels for him to enjoy on his way to the Molina's Castle. Children sang songs and waved at him. He understood that his presence there meant peace and that made people glad. Men fighting against him, parents, brothers, children and husbands would be back from war. Leopold found himself rather enjoying his trip. It was no longer a burden. The landscape was beautiful, green, golden and rough; the food was rich and delicious, and the wine the best he ever tasted... he couldn't complain. It was in a sunny summer afternoon, when they stopped for their horses to drink from the river, that his daughter's horse ran away, the child still on it. He sent two of his men to her rescue. What a surprise it was when a fair maiden appeared on a horse with his precious little girl sitting in front of her on the saddle.

Her skin was olive coloured and soft, her lips shamed the red roses, her hair was black as a moonless night and her eyes were big, chocolate brown and gentle, thusly disclosing her Southern origins. She bowed her head graciously and introduced herself gracefully in her mother tongue. The interpreter at the King's side conveyed the information. She was Regina de Molina, daughter of the Infante Enrique and Cora de Molina, Lords of Molina de Aragón. She bid him welcome and hoped he had a fine journey. She imagined he was very tired and would be honoured to escort him and his companions to her father's castle where he would find shelter and supper ready. He responded in his mother tongue that he was very pleased to meet her and was humbled and thankful that she saved his daughter's life and would be glad to join her and her family and tell them of her deed. The interpreter conveyed his message and the maiden smiled. The princess, Marie of her name, observed everything wide-eyed, marvelled with her newest friend. She was strange, fresh and wild, in comparison to other ladies of her rank in her father's kingdom.

Regina was petite but harboured great strength, maybe because she grew playing in the hills with children from the village. She looked astute, crafty and knowledgeable. She was far from being ignorant. Her father taught her Latin, Greek and Arithmetic, Geometry, Economics and Strategy. She knew how to read the skies and maps; she knew how to properly sew, paint, draw and was a decent harp player. She would tread the floor carefully but determinedly; her mother made sure of it. She was like a sword: beautiful, but dangerous in untrained hands. She was also a pious woman, who would attend mass every week accompanied by her parents and maid and give whatever she could to the poor; she had for example her aunt, Isabel, Queen of Portugal, married to King Dinis, rumoured to be a living Saint. She could also be found sometimes at her family's chapel, praying or just looking at the widow's colourful stained glasses.

Arriving at the castle, the King and Princess were greeted warmly and offered the best rooms and the most luscious meal the Infante could provide. Music was played at the Great Hall were the family received the royals for their feast. Enrique was humble and kind-hearted. He showed himself happy and proud of his daughter's part in the Princess' rescue when Leopold told him about it. The little ten-year-old was admiringly observing her saviour while she sipped from her glass of wine. Regina de Molina's hair was now decorated with jasmine flowers, ivy leafs and gold hairpins. The Spanish girl smiled, noticing Marie's gaze upon her. The King noticed their silent amiability towards each other. Minutes later, both were passing a grape at each other rolling it on the table, trying to avoid all the plates and glasses between them. The King, testifying their game, smiled rather amused by it. He decided, Regina's smile was to die for, but his Eva was still engraved in his heart. Regina de Molina's face was befitting of a Queen. He wanted her for his wife but knew he would never love her as he loved his deceased Queen. He rose from his seat and asked her, in Latin, if she would join him in a dance. She agreed, bowing her head to him. He could now see her beautiful face closer; he could now see the amber rim of her brown eyes, the little scar on her upper-lip, and the shape of her nose. How soft and warm her hands were! He led her gently in their dance. Her family watched. His daughter was awestruck by the way the noble lady was swaying with her long slow movements. The only one unimpressed seemed to be Doña Cora who was too focused on making sure her daughter would not fail a single dance step. When their dance was over, the King escorted the fair lady back to her seat. She smiled at him and resumed her game with the Princess, sparing a moment to look at her mother who looked displeased. She straightened her back and put a finger to her lips as to bid the princess to be quiet and pay attention.

The King began to say a prayer and then thanked his hosts for their hospitability and company. He said goodnight and everyone retired. Marie went to her room with her maid. From the room's window she saw two silhouettes running towards a tree, a hooded figure embracing the other. She smiled and went to bed. Next morning, the King woke up with the sun on his eyes. He went to the window and observed the wonderful view in front of him. The villagers were emerging from their houses; it smelled of freshly baked bread, burnt wood, olive oil and thyme. People began to barge in to dress him and serve him breakfast.

Enrique had plans for him for that morning. They would go and hunt in his estate's forest. The King agreed and took his finest esquires with him. The host chose two of his best horses, two Andalusia's mares, one for himself, the other for Leopold. After their hunt under a thick forest of oak trees, he went to the chapel so he would say his morning prayers and thank the Lord in Heaven for the hunt's bounties. In the family's chapel, he found none other than Regina, kneeling in front of the little altar, her hands joined and her fingers entwined, her eyes closed, a smile upon her lips which moved silently, carefully, not to offend God's ears. He joined her but did everything but pray. He acknowledged the way she let the beads of her rosary pass between her thumb and forefinger, the way her dark locks of hair fell down her back and mingled with the golden ribbon, the jasmine flowers and the ivy leafs. He memorised her scent and the way the sunbeams that broke from the chapel's windows caressed her olive skin. Yes, she was stunning, but nothing like Eva. His previous wife had love in her eyes; when Leopold looks into Regina's, he only sees compassion. When she was finished, she got up and went out smiling after properly exchanging greetings with him.

Leopold left the next morning to Toledo without Marie, who he entrusted with the Molina family. He couldn't afford to be distracted, not in such a crucial moment. His trip was brief but now there was peace between his country and Jaime's. Before going back to Molina de Aragón, Leopold spoke with Jaime about a possible union between himself and Regina. He asked the King for his blessing. By authorising the marriage, he said, he would strengthen their alliance and guarantee the peace between both of them. Jaime seemed pleased with the idea; he told Leopold that the young maiden would be a very good choice for a wife; she was educated and strong, beautiful, gracious and good. The visiting monarch went back to Enrique de Molina's castle and talked to him rather immediately.

His host, after much consideration ended up accepting his proposal, not because he wanted to, but because his wife had pressed him to do so. Cora wanted her daughter to be queen no matter the cost - even if it meant sacrificing her daughter's happiness. All Enrique had to do now was to tell the news to his Regina. He knew she wouldn't be pleased, much like himself. He would rather give her away to a local nobleman that would court her and earn her affections first before proposing. Leopold had earned nothing. He simply opened his mouth and voiced his wishes, because he had the power to do so. His brother, because he was a king, didn't even had the decency of consulting him about his daughter's hand before offering it carelessly to a man he barely knew and had been in war with since he could remember. If Regina would marry a local, he would be able to visit her, to get to know his grandchildren. Alsace was so far away! He wouldn't be able to visit her as often as he wished and he couldn't leave his domain without someone in charge of it. He wouldn't trust his wife with his precious lands. Oh, no! God forbid, he would leave his lands entrusted to Cora. Only the Lord knows what she'd do with all that power on her hands.

He walked to the garden where he had been told he could find his little girl. Regina was informed of Leopold's intentions that afternoon, while walking by the rosebushes. Saying she wasn't happy about it would be a huge euphemism: it meant to leave her country, her family, her people, her only friend and all she knew and loved. As they spoke, Leopold was telling Marie about his impending marriage to Regina de Molina, a marriage blessed by the Aragonese king himself. He felt proud as he announced the good news. He was going to have a new wife to keep loneliness away and his child would have a mother to care for her, to guide her through her young life.

The child was contented and praised her future step-mother as much as she could. She told her father about the time they had spent together in his absence, how beautifully she sang, how fun her games were and how strange her language was. Regina had been the one to keep her company and tuck her in bed at night. She even tried to repeat some words Regina had taught her but unsuccessfully. Leopold laughed at her frustrated tries. He was glad to know his daughter and future wife would get along just fine. It was less one problem requiring his attention. He had yet to meet his fiancé and speak to her after a week without even so much as a glance.

He found her in the garden sitting on a stone, looking down the hill to the village, a small bunch of red and white roses on her lap. He greeted her by kissing her hand, smiling; she greeted him bowing her head, but her smile faltered soon. They sat on a bench and talked for a while; he told Regina about how he missed his wife and the need of someone to love and guide his daughter, to serve as a role model. No one had taken interest in his daughter like she had. She had saved little Marie and he was thankful. She should consider their union as a way of thanking her for her kindness. She tensed at this. Not noticing her stiffness, he then told her about his castle, of his people, of his family. He even dared to tell her about some silly servants that drank too much beer on a winter night and decided to try and fly out of one of the castle's lower windows only to land in fluffy snow, face on. She offered her a little smile but no more than that. He felt her sadness, he told her he understood, after all, she had to leave her family behind, but assured her that he would try to compensate her for her sacrifice; he would treat her with the utmost respect and tenderness. She would be allowed to take her maid with her so she would someone familiar around. He spoke about the court and the people in it. She listened attentively with no expression on her face to all he had to tell her. Leopold grabbed Regina's hand, caressed it and swallowed in dry. Sensing she needed sometime alone, he left her to her thoughts and went away.

That night, something happened. Someone had tried to kidnap young Regina or so Leopold understood; a boy who worked in the family's stables. Leopold had heard screaming in the middle of the night and got up abruptly. He got dressed and when he arrived at the Great Hall he found Regina crying into her father's chest clinging on to him for dear life. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. Marie appeared to be still asleep, despite all the commotion. Leopold thought it would be better to leave them alone and left after exchanging some silent words with his host and future father-in-law. It was clear to him that the fair maiden was scared and distraught, something gruesome must have happened. Enrique de Molina stayed with his daughter, to brush away her tears and comfort her in her sorrow.

The next morning, nobody saw Regina but they did see her maid, Violante, going up and down the stairs with a tray with untouched food. Cora de Molina was oddly indifferent to the whole situation. Marie looked sad that day. She loved Regina already and it was painful to know her in such state. She offered to go up and keep her company but Lord Enrique discouraged it, telling her that it was best to leave Regina alone for a while for she was still very upset. He would know for he was the only one Regina allowed at her side that day, when the sun had already set. He had never seen his daughter so distraught. Regina was always so full of life, that day she looked dead. It looked as if she died. Her olive skin had turned white as the snow from Leopold's country's winters; her eyes had lost their joyful twinkle and were rimmed red, her full lips were dry and discoloured. Enrique noticed his daughter's pillow: it was wet, much like her face. Her voice was hoarse when she finally spoke.

"Oh, my dear child... What made you so unhappy? You haven't said a word since - "

"Why did you let her kill him?"

"He was going to take you away from us."

"I wanted him to." She said, her voice cracking and the tears in her eyes crossing the bridge of her nose into her cheeks and finally into her pillow.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I loved him, because I don't want to marry the King; I don't want the life she wants me to have. I don't want to rule Alsace, I don't want to leave... I know deep down you don't want this too, so please, father, don't make me, I beg you. Please, father; please!" Regina sobbed as her father lifted her up from the bed and hugged her tight, caressing her black tresses.

"Oh, my darling child; I already gave my blessing. I can't take it back. And your uncle, the King gave him his blessing too. Your union is a symbol of Peace between our country and Leopold's. It's not about us, our family; it's about our people. You'll be Queen and this is just the first of many sacrifices you'll have to make. It's regrettable that you and Daniel had to part this way. He didn't deserve his fate. I cannot find words to express how much I regret your mother's decision and my weakness, how sorry I am to see you grieving like this, for having caused you such pain."

"I loved him so much..."

"Forgive me, Regina. I've hurt you in the worst way possible. He was a good boy, always kind, always loyal. It surprised me that he would even think of doing what you mother told me he was doing. I'm sorry you had to watch; I'm sorry that you weren't able to say a proper goodbye but I promise you, my dear: he'll have an adequate resting place. It's the least I can do; I'll pray for him like I would pray for the soul of the son I never had and I know you'll pray for him as well; you'll pray for his forgiveness, as I will. I wronged you both."

"Mother won't allow it. She'll try to stop you."

"I care not about her opinion on the matter. It was my name she soiled. She hurt you by forcing my hand. I was but her instrument; I'm not a strong man as I should be. I couldn't protect you, I failed you as a father. Of all the strong men in our family you had to be born to the weakling."

"You mustn't say things like that, father. None of them are as loving or as kind as you are. I rather have you, Papa. My uncles are good and brave but they don't spare a single glance towards their daughters, they don't let them sit in their laps or dry their tears. They're not taught to love; they're taught to fight. Grandfather Pedro sent Aunt Isabel to marry Uncle Dinis when she was twelve! He's good to her and all, but no child should marry and take a crown upon its little head at that age!"

" Those who wear the crown cannot afford to love, Regina. I was the fifth to the throne, I'm just a nobleman, Lord of Molina de Aragón. I can do as I please. And I did. You're my only daughter and heiress. I could not part from you, so you weren't given to a man earlier in your life. I watched you grow as you ran through the fields, climbed trees and castle walls, robbed spears from the guards at the castle's entrance and hid them so they would run like headless chickens searching for them; and how you laughed! I was your father, your teacher, your friend; I could never give you away like they do their daughters, the way your mother wants. Some might think less of me for that, for not being like my brothers, for not selling my own flesh and blood like cattle to a man. And they'll condemn me. And do I care? Nay! You are my daughter... Mi pequeñita... Mi rayón de luz..." Enrique took his daughter's hand in his and kissed its back multiple times, letting some tears fall on it, passing an arm over her shoulders and tightening his grip on her. "You're worth a lot more than a ton of silver or gold or any kind of precious gem to me, my love; and our lord and king knows that. His Grace will know how to thank you, when the time is right. You represent Peace, your marriage will be considered an act of good faith and goodwill. There is nothing God loves more than Love and Peace. I must hope that His Majesty will be a good husband and will treat you with nothing but kindness, respect and love; like you deserve. He's grateful to you, for saving Marie."

"In that case, I rather he wasn't."

"You mustn't lose hope. Maybe, you'll learn to love each other in time, who knows? It's possible."

"No, _Papa_; I'll never love again... and no one will ever love me."

With that she fell silent. Enrique just sat there, holding her in his arms for what it felt like the last time. She fell asleep there, she was exhausted, he could tell. Grief had drained her. After sometime, he decided to leave and let her sleep. She had a long day ahead of her. He went to bed with the knowledge that Daniel's death was also his fault as much as his wife's. Regina had lost and important piece in her game and her father was blocked, unable to come to her rescue . She was now, defenceless against her mother.

_Check_. 

* * *

><p>So? Off with my head much? :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning, the fair sad maiden was surrounded by maids, packing her belongings. Her mother was selecting her best dresses to take with her. It was impossible for Regina to feel any more miserable. She looked lost beyond salvation, staring as dozens of maids worked like bees to get her ready to leave the next day. Her mother, on the other hand, couldn't be more ecstatic. Cora was beaming with joy; her daughter was to be married to a king of a small country and be crowned consort ruler of his kingdom. It was a small kingdom but a kingdom, nonetheless. As long as Regina had a crown upon her head, it didn't matter. It was the perfect match, even if the King was much older and harboured no feelings for her daughter.

The young maiden of eighteen resigned to her fate, her eyes still rimmed red from the loss she had suffered in the previous day, sat by the window watching as everybody decided her future for her. No one bothered to ask her opinion on any matter that concerned her personally. No one asked her which dresses she liked to bring, which jewellery, which hairpins or personal objects. Her dolls - which were given to her by her father in what seemed now like a distant past - would remain there. When she mustered the strength to open her mouth to speak and ask what to do about them, her lady mother told her she would send them right away as soon as she had provided her husband with an heir; it was unlikely she would ever receive the dolls for her mother never liked them. She would burn the toys as soon as she was out of the kingdom. Her harp, however, was packed and ready to go. All this had a purpose. Cora expected her child to impress her future husband. The harp would do, for the time being.

Regina looked down the window. Leopold's men were readying themselves for the trip back to Alsace. Some polished armours; others sharpened swords and spears or axes, others brushed and fed the horses under the trees near the stables. In just a few hours, she would leave the castle; the soldiers would pass in review, marching proudly in front of her and kneel before her. She would then be escorted by them to her new home where she would be married and crowned to appease her mother's envy and ambition. She would miss everything about Molina de Aragón: the windmills, the castle, the stables, the village, the natural perfumes, the trees, the summertime wind's song, the sweetness of the grapes from their vineyard, the winter's sun, the golden colour of wheat fields, the brilliance of the Gallo River, the freshness of the creeks when it rained, the people, the almond trees' flowers... But most of all, she would miss her father...and Daniel Rócin: the stable-boy whose affection and sweet countenance had captivated her. She reminisced about the nights she would sneak from the castle and meet him at the stables; the tender kisses they had shared under the bloomed almond trees, the touch of his work-roughed hands on her soft cheeks, his gentle voice whispering and singing sweet things into her ear. But that was all gone.

Before she went away never to return, the noble fair maiden had still something to do. Her father asked her for one last chess game, a request to which she willingly complied. They sat at the table, moving the pieces around the board. She would never play with the white pieces. It was a kind of superstition of hers. At the end of her game, the apprentice had surpassed the master; Regina had won. As a prize, her father bestowed upon her one last gift: a black queen. He grabbed the piece from his pocket taking her hand and closed her fingers around it. She opened her hand and observed the hand-carved ebony queen chess piece on it. Her father was quite talented. The details were perfect, the crown was both beautiful and elegant.

"Something to remind you of home." Of me, he meant. "Promise you'll keep this with you, always." And promise she did, as the tears spilled from her eyes. She went around the table and threw herself in his arms, holding him tight. Enrique couldn't help the tears blurring his sight. It was both brutal and unfair, the way he was being forced to part from his daughter, his only friend, the only one who understood him.

By sunset, Regina took a moment to walk alone in the garden, trying to memorise every detail. The summer night's breeze was warm and comforting, transporting the inebriating perfume of the jasmine flowers nearby; the blood-red roses had now a golden glow about them due to the last sunbeams of the afternoon and they swayed lightly at the wind. She grabbed a bit of brown dirt and let it go with the wind. A small portion of it still found refuge in her hand. She would take it and put it inside a locket her father had given her years ago, when she was a child; she would take it to Alsace but never wear it. Around her neck she already had something far more special, far more precious: a necklace with Daniel's ring. She wore it in a gold necklace, the ring he had given her as a token, symbol of his love and devotion. He would have slipped it into her finger while saying his vows to her if only he had the chance. No, she would keep her father's locket in her jewellery box and Daniel's ring close to her heart. She went to the stables, where all had happened. His blood still stained the earth from when they had stabbed him fatally and mingled with straw and horse droppings. The shame... Such pure blood spilled for nothing and soiled in such a manner! Regina would curse her own mother if she knew she wouldn't curse her with something ten times worse. One sword right through Daniel's heart was all it took to rip him from her. He was now resting at her family's mausoleum, his wound sewn and cleaned, dressed in some of her father's best old clothes and waiting for a proper tombstone her father had insisted on commissioning. She would never get to see it. She hadn't even been permitted to kiss him goodbye. Her Daniel, her future...

The night came too fast for both father and daughter. Cora had invited a few noblemen to celebrate her daughter's engagement to Leopold, a king who received from his father the kingdom he had conquered just because he felt tired of his brothers' mockery. Maintaining the kingdom at peace proved itself to be an almost impossible task, but he managed. To secure his throne he needed a new queen and an heir; that was a subject he had yet to discuss with his young fiancée. The kingdom was humming with remarks about how their king was not getting any younger and still heirless. They wanted a strong king, one they could trust with their lives and happiness. Leopold was awakened by the light applauses from the guests when Regina entered the room. She was wearing a red and white gown with golden embroideries; around her waist hung a gold and ruby belt. It showed off her womanly curves. Her hair braided but this time there was no sign of the customary ivy or jasmine flowers which used to adorn her pretty head; instead, she had gold rings holding her braid together. It had been her mother to comb and style her hair this time. Her maid, Violante Nuñez had stood back, not saying a word while her young mistress sat silently having her hair pulled and combed by her lady mother who went on about how useless she was for never doing a good job with her ladyship's hair. The fierce maid would have her revenge, calling Cora all sorts of names and insulting her the way she saw fit when she would find herself among kitchen staff. And they would laugh at her fury and pat her back, comforting her.

"This is how you properly style a queen's hair, Violante, you stupid girl!"

Regina wanted to protest against her mother's attitude, but she knew Cora would turn to bash her if she did. Being so, she kept silent and thought that, the only good thing about her impeding marriage to Leopold was that she would finally get rid of her cantankerous mother.

Anyway, Regina was in the room and sat by her husband-to-be and put her arms on her chairs' armrest, looking around the great hall taking in all the faces. She recognised some of Leopold soldiers, possibly those of a higher rank. Her mother's friends were there as well; one of her uncles was present, sitting by her father. Marie was sitting next to her father, she looked positively blissful. She couldn't blame her: she was to have a new mother.

The King lifted himself from the table and all went silent.

"Good people," he said for all to hear "Today our countries are at peace. I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to be able to break bread and taste your rich wine in your company. Good Lord Enrique and Lady Cora de Molina were most gracious hosts and very kind for having me here. I am humbled and thankful for the generosity they showed me and my daughter; yet, their kindness cannot be compared to that of the lady sitting beside me." Leopold gestured Regina to get up and join him. She did, as quickly as physically possible. The king took both her hands in his. "It is because of this lady, whose beauty, wisdom, courage and grace have no match in any part of any domain, that we are able to celebrate the end of conflict and carnage between our people. She is also the very reason why my daughter, the thing I love the most, is able to attend this happy gathering. If it wasn't for this Lady, I would be grieving another loss. As you all know, Queen Eva passed a few years ago and I had never found a woman whose countenance and heart were befitting those of a Queen...until I met Regina de Molina. With His Majesty, Jaime of Aragón's and her father's blessing, we shall be married by the end of this month." The room erupted in applauses. Leopold smiled, still looking into beautiful Regina's eyes. She bowed her head. All the attentions focused on her were making her feel uncomfortable. "And now, let the feast begin!"

The King and the fair maiden sat again, side by side. The crowd dug in, eating and chatting, drinking and laughing at the sound of the soft music played by the musicians sitting by the fireplace. Regina ate like a bird, Leopold noticed. He ate until he was mildly satisfied. He had had enough wine, he was now drinking water. He was very moderate. A King should always set the example, he'd tell his daughter. Marie was now talking to her father. Commenting how colourful everything was, how cheery people were. They seemed happy for Regina. The monarch then turned to his wife-to-be and observed her for a while. He was lost in her face. Until a joyful shout and consequent laughter took him away from his musings. There was so much noise that it became almost impossible to talk. People were now singing, cheering and toasting. It was then that she saw Leopold's hand taking hers. His thumb would caress the back of it with circular movements. His hand was warm and his gesture had almost been calming. She did not move her hand away. It wouldn't look good, if someone noticed. It was tender but unwelcome. She wasn't ready for his touch. The way he was touching her hand reminded her of Daniel. Everything reminded her of happier moments.

After several pigs had been eaten and several bottles of wine had sated the guests' thirst, people started to dance. Marie wanted to dance with her father. She pulled him from the chair, leaving Regina to her thoughts. The noble and fair maiden just sat there, watching father and daughter twirling at the sound of the music. Memories of herself and her father, dancing in big parties thrown by her own mother or her youngest uncle running though her mind. Such good memories... She would miss him terribly and she was sure he would also miss her. People passing by her table would bow to her. She was already on a pedestal and she wasn't a queen yet. Yes, this was now the end of her humanity. From this day forward she was an institution, a mere statue to be worshipped occasionally. People would now make line to kiss her hands and obey her every word. Regina didn't want to be worshipped or obeyed. Regina wanted to love and be loved in return.

Now, deprived of her own humanity, she couldn't even imagine her future and wasn't even sure if she had one. She was quite certain and would have a very hard time to believe that love would come her way ever again, as she had told her father the day Daniel had been killed. Leopold interrupted her thoughts. He asked her to join him in a dance. She accepted, not that she had much of a choice; after all, he was to be her husband. She got up from the table and grabbed her dress in order not to trip on her way to him. They danced for a while under the watchful eye of Cora de Molina. Marie sighed and smiled seeing her father in such high spirits. Enrique couldn't almost look at the daughter he was about to lose to another man. He took in the smile that couldn't reach her eyes, the way her head bowed; she looked distraught. This... this was the last image that he would get of his beloved daughter.

Leopold had been very kind by giving Enrique a land and title in his country as a wedding gift. He was now a Baron of a very small town on the outskirts of the royal castle. Enrique would be able to go and see his daughter and meet her children. He wouldn't take Cora along. What she had done to her own daughter was unforgivable. Such horror could only be caused by a heartless woman, and Cora filled the description perfectly. Maybe her punishment would give her what certainly doesn't beat within her chest. Maybe this way she would change. It was enough punishment for his sins, he certainly was now paying for all of them. There is no worse punishment to a parent than being deprivedfrom his or her children. He doubted Cora would miss her daughter; but he would. And tears almost went down his cheeks from the pain he was already feeling, the loss he was already suffering. She's going to be married to a good man, he hoped... A king, he had gold and land, he was at peace with their country. She would have a good life. Hopefully, she would have a good life.

The feast ended in the wee hours of the morning; Regina had asked to be excused for she wanted to retire early so she could get up with the sun. They would be leaving in the morning.

* * *

><p>Here it is, sorry it took so long! Hope you liked it. Also I should to tell you that, I imagined Leopold to be younger, like in that episode we saw him with Cora for in Middle Ages fourty year old people were already considered old. Review if you can, please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up, the sun wasn't yet up. She sat, watching the shadows of her room move with the sunrise. Violante Nuñez sneaked in her room with a box in her hands. She put it on the vanity's and walked towards the bed.

"You're already up, milady..."

"I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares." She said with a hoarse voice. It was then, when Violante saw the tear tracks on her beautiful face. She wasn't crying anymore; she was numb, sitting there, gazing at some spot on the wall, melancholy written in her face.The maid did what she had done since they were both twelve. She sat on the bed at Regina's side. The noble fair maiden put her head between her maid's chin and shoulder, cuddling. " Mother told me you are to come with me. I'm glad. I would never be able to make it alone. But what about your sister?"

"She has our mother and father. You need me more where you are going then she does."

"I'm sorry about my mother."

"Oh, I don't mind Her Ladyship!"

"She shouldn't have treated you like that, last night."

"There was nothing you could do. I'm actually glad I'm going with you. I'll get rid of the old bat that way. I know she's your mother, but Holy Father, she's..."

"Impossible? Cantankerous? Evil?"

"I think all options apply!" Regina let a heartily laugh out filled with tears and Violante just smiled. "I beg your pardon, milady; she's your mother, I shouldn't speak in such manner about her."

"Even if you're right?"

"Even if I'm right."

"Even if she killed the man I loved so she could marry me off to a king twice my age? Even if she's making you come with me, separating you from your family -"

"Actually, it was His Lordship, your father's behest. He asked and I accepted for you, make no mistake, Milady. I'm first and foremost your friend. I couldn't let you go alone, could I?"

"I wouldn't mind, Violante."

"It was thoughtful of His Lordship. He knows of my affection for my mistress. What your lady mother did to you, was an horrendous crime. You shouldn't be alone, especially now. Poor Rócin, may he rest in peace..."

"I couldn't even say goodbye. Father promised he would have a proper burial and a final resting place in our chapel among our family... But he's marrying me off all the same; I had no time to mourn... Daniel is not yet in his grave and I already danced at a ball. I hate myself for it. I could flog myself. Too little penitence for such an abomination!"

"He wasn't your husband, milady."

"But he would be! If we had escaped, he would be. Should my mother never find out about us, we would be miles away by now and happy. She couldn't have known... Nobody knew, besides you and poor Pílar!"

"And I swear by God, I kept my lips sealed."

"I don't doubt you, Violante. I know you would rather have your tongue ripped than betray me; Pílar too. She must hate me. Her son, taken from her in a such a manner; he provided for their family. I just wonder how..."

"I guess we'll never know."

"Look at me. I was so happy...before. Now I hate the very sun; I can't stand the light. Everything reminds me of him, I can't feel anything; it's like everything joyful left this world, as if everything died with him, me included. I'm all flesh but no soul. My soul, my happiness, my life rests with him. I can't sleep; he haunts my dreams, he yells at me, he's angry, he's sad. He never smiles and he had such a handsome smile, so warm." Regina paused and cleaned the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. "And his eyes always harboured such fascination when he looked at me... like I was the fairest creature that ever graced the Earth, as if I was the most beautiful of all of God's creations." Regina whispered with a soft smile. "I loved him, too much and not enough. We had our entire lives discussed. We would ran away, build a small shack in the forest by a creek. I would stay home and take care of the children while he worked. We would grow old together and die together." Regina paused to let out a sob. "We never said anything about him getting killed and me marrying a king! Nobody said anything about his blood mingling with dirt and horse crap. Such pure blood defiled in the most gruesome manner..." Regina frowned and sobbed. "And the culprits of this heinous crime are well and about... The lot of them! Their pockets filled with coin, their bellies comforted with hot meals and their bodies rested in warm beds while my heart, my Daniel is cold, dead and gone!"

Violante tightened her grip on the young friend and mistress.

"They'll be rewarded with Hell, all of them! Fear not, Milady. God is merciful and just."

"I just fear God will be too late to deliver proper justice."

"Too late, Milady?"

"I'm afraid of getting there first."

"Taking matters into your own hands?"

"I'm so angry! I caught a glimpse of Daniel's assassins yester night. They were patrolling the area beneath my window while I got dressed. I told you nothing at the time because of my mother's presence. I saw red! I managed for it to escape everyone's notice but, at dinner, I fought the urge of grabbing a sword and killing all those celebrating this cursed engagement of mine. And you cannot know how tempting it was to grab my dagger and take my mother's life away when she came to talk to me of wedding nights and wifely duties. God forgive me, but I was so disgusted! It sickened me to my very core! And the way she explained it made it more awful. She was so mechanical, so indifferent. One should think such intimate act would be overflowed with feeling. I dare not repeat her words for they are as vile as the person who spoke them!"

"Poor Mistress..."

"I'm so scared!"

"It will be alright, Milady." said Violante nuzzled her dark curls and let her cry in her arms.

"I don't want to leave."

"But you have to. And you mustn't be scared. It's your chance to get away, to be free of your mother."

"Don't you understand?! It's another prison!"

"You might be right, but it would be worse if your mother was there to control your every move. Your good father told me she won't follow you."

"He's trying to punish her but the Lord knows she regrets none of her crimes."

"I doubt that too but... I think... If I may be so bold, I should like to tell you that I think you'll be a great queen and your people will love you very much." Violante said with crushing sincerity.

"I hope you're right, Violante. I should hate to disappoint my most loyal subject." Regina smiled. The maid kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Now, we should get you ready to leave. Your mother asked me to tell you that you shall attend mass with the king at the village's church before you leave. There's a maid coming to bring your breakfast."

"If I must..."

"I'll be right behind you, Milady. Now, dry your eyes." Violante took her handkerchief and cleared her mistress' face of any remaining tears. Regina got up from her bed and stood by her wardrobe with the maid. They had chosen a burgundy dress to match Leopold's banner. After Regina was dressed, she sat on a wooden stool by her vanity, being followed by Violante that stood right behind her. As her maid had told her, Regina saw another maid enter the room after knocking on the door and receiving permission to enter. She was carrying a wooden tray with fruit, milk and fresh bread sprinkled with olive oil and thyme. Regina ate calmly while her maid prepared the combs and brushes, pins and the water basin where Regina was to wash her face and hands. The noble young woman finished her meal and dipped her face in the basin, using both hands to wash it. Violante gave her a towel so she could dry her face and hands. Meanwhile, the same maid that had entered her room to bring her breakfast, got out to remove the tray and the remnants of any leftovers.

"What shall we do with your hair today, Milady?" the maid asked grabbing a brush and some locks of Regina's long black hair. She started to brush softly, carefully not to hurt Regina.

"Braid it like yesterday's evening. You heard my mother..."

"I shouldn't heed to her every whim. After all, you are my mistress and queen."

"Just this once. You shall braid and decorate my hair as you see fit when we get to Alsace."

"You only say that to please me." Violante teased.

"One of us should be able to do as she pleases and have a say on something for once in our lifetimes."

"I hope that one day, you'll be able to do the same."

"I highly doubt it, good Violante; Queens only serve one purpose."

"Look at your aunt, Queen Isabel of Portugal! You can do as much!"

"Uncle Dinis indulges in her every cause. She's truly remarkable but my lord husband-to-be is nothing like Dinis. Good Dinis founded a University and writes songs and sings them when he's not wisely ruling the little country that his ancestors took from Moors and Castilians, with the help of English and French regiments, of course. All we know about Leopold is that he appears to be a kind, righteous king ruling Alsace, a tiny kingdom he inherited from his father Leopold, the first. We know nothing of his passions, nor about his pursuits. He appears to have loved his former wife very much; I don't suppose he'll be able to love me as much. I wouldn't bother; I won't love him. He had no heir but a child he surely expects me to bring up in good morals and Christian values; a child eight years my junior... I'm not to be a wife, but a nanny! I'm surely expected to birth his children, hopefully an heir so he'll leave me alone. And when I'm old and barren, widowed and of no use whatsoever, I'll be locked in a convent and they'll make sure to throw away the key. I'll spend my whole life locked, sitting or standing silent because I can't even understand what they say!"

"I've never heard such language before! It doesn't even appear they're talking! They don't speak, they bark at each other like dogs!" Violante said managing to make Regina laugh.

"I suppose you're right! Luckily Leopold and Marie speak Latin but what about the others? His Chancellor, his counsellors, the Bishops, his Captains and Lieutenants, his Guard, the maids, the esquires... the staff in general, his people? How am I supposed to command them or even communicate with them?"

"You're a quick learner; you'll manage."

Violante combed Regina's long strands of thick black hair and braided it in silence. When her mistress' hair was styled, the maid stopped and waited for her approval. It was perfect. But there was still something left to do.

"Milady, His Majesty sent you this." said Nuñez, pointing to the square box on the vanity. Regina moved her hands from her lap and towards the box. She opened it and inside she found a beautiful golden diadem with pearls and rubies encrusted around it, growing into eight perfect fleurs-de-lys. It shone with the sunlight coming from the window. Regina couldn't gather the courage to pick it up from the box; she feared it. The maid put her hands on her mistress' shoulders and caressed them in a comforting way.

"I don't know weather I should consider this a gift or a curse." said the fair noble maiden.

"It's a very fine piece of jewellery, at least." said Violante.

"It is not the piece of jewellery that worries me, sweet Violante; but rather what comes with it. What it means..." said the young woman, caressing her maid's hands still on her shoulders.

"Worry not, Milady. Shall I put it upon your head?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Regina in a tender voice, trying to offer the maid a smile. The girl grabbed the diadem and put it on Regina's head with caution.

"It's a perfect fit."

"It's heavy; but then, no crown is light to carry, nor is the burden that comes with it." Violante patted her back in a friendly way. Regina offered a shaky and distraught smile. "I'm a queen, now..."

"Not yet. Soon enough..., but why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm not surprised, it's just... This diadem, it seals my destiny. From this day forward, I'm no longer just Regina Isabel de Molina. I shall be the aointed Queen of Alsace. I shan't be known or treated or even regarded as a person again! They'll never see me as one of them. People of the country where I was born will refer to me as if I'm some foreigner. I haven't even been crowned and yet I feel as if I'm no longer Aragonese. Oh, I shall miss this place, Violante!

"Me too, Milady. It was the place where we were born and grew up. It will be engraved in our hearts forever."

"I wish I could bring the quietness and warmth of this region along with us. I hear it's cold in Alsace."

"We'll get used to it, you'll see. Are you ready, Milady?"

"Fetch my cloak, please. We shall leave after I have my cloak."

"Right away."

The maid went to the wardrobe and retrieved a midnight blue cloak. After putting it on, the two young women left the room and went to the great hall where her family and her betrothed and his daughter were expecting her. Leopold and Marie, Cora and Enrique were talking but stopped as soon as they saw Regina entering. She greeted them bowing her head and joined them. She noticed Leopold's garments: He was dressed in his shiny armour and blood red cloak; he was also wearing a crown much like her diadem. He had trimmed his beard something that made him look a few years younger. He was as old as her father. Maybe even the same age. Her father was shorter and his hair was of a greying black colour while Leopold was taller and his hair had a greying brown shade. His face was lighter that day, he had a smile on his rosy lips. Marie wore a white dress that matched her skin perfectly; she was white as snow and her dress as immaculate. Violante saw them interacting. It was so much easy to be poor, to serve. Her mistress was to be married. A poor person would be thrilled with the idea of getting married. It meant to join possessions with a loved one; it meant to have someone to trust and care and love; it meant unity and strength. When Violante looked at her mistress, her eyes were empty, voided of everything but sorrow and pain. When the maid looked at the King, she saw no future, but a Stalemate. Regina was too good to be wasted in a such a man. But her biggest fear was the result of this marriage in her lady's heart. Regina would see justice was made. There would be so many more nights when she would wake up in tears and Violante promised to herself that she would be there to dry them. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop her friend and mistress' heart of growing dark, for sometimes Justice is easily mistaken with Revenge.

* * *

><p>There it is! The real adventure starts now. Thank you for reading. Please, leave a review! Thank you! Don't be shy. I would really like if I'm not messing this all shebang up :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank the Guest and AMagicalFeather for their wonderful reviews - an especial thanks to AMagicalFeather for her support - I'm very glad to know you both liked it that much._**

**_Now, let's talk business... Are you ready for some feels?_**

* * *

><p>Soon after, they left the castle in procession. Enrique and Cora were leading the way. Leopold had hooked his arm, offering it to his bride. She locked her arm with his and both walked, side by side. Marie and Violante followed the couple, right behind; they had difficulty to understand each other. They communicated mainly through pointing at things and meaningful smiles and gestures. Following the child and the maid, was a big crowd of servants and pages, wearing their best attires. The girls had their hair combed and styled with small flowers and the men wore their hats. Some of them had gathered with instruments and played music while they walked to the church. Some danced their way to mass. There was other sort of crowd. These people were gathered by the road, watching the procession and throwing petals to the noble maiden and her fiancé. They would cheer loudly and shout her name and Leopold's as they bowed at their passage. Leopold looked happy and waved, smiling widely.<p>

Marie would also wave but with more energy and excitement which is typical of a ten-year-old. Violante kept the girl close. Regina mustered the will to wave and smile with great sacrifice. She wasn't really in the mood to be out, facing crowds, cheering and celebrating her impeding depart. But her thoughts were swept away by a running boy who had bumped into her legs. He had been being chased by his mother who did not approve of him running and bumping against the Lord of the village's daughter and future Queen of Alsace. But the mother stopped in her tracks, pale, when she saw her boy near the King and his bride. The boy had now, the couple's full attention. They were both looking down at a very smiley boy. All of a sudden, the guards protecting the King and Regina were ready to strike the child away as the mother watched in horror but Leopold halted them, lifting his hand and throwing a severe glance in their direction. The little boy was allowed to step a little further and extended his hand with a bunch of yellow wild flowers towards Regina. The noble fair maiden accepted his offering and smiled down to him. Nobody was expecting what followed: after lifting the flowers to her nose and taking in their scent, Regina bent over and kissed the child, nuzzling his black sleek hair. The mother, a peasant, possibly a farmer judging by the clothes she wore, approached the couple and grabbed her son by the hand.

"Apologies, Your Highness." the woman said, bowing her head. Regina almost couldn't see her face, such was the angle to which her body was bowing.

"There's no need. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. I'll make sure I put them right under the statue of Saint Francis in your name so He may keep you in good health." Regina smiled. "What's your name, little one?"

"Juan." he told her with a smile.

"It's a strong name. Are you strong, Juan?" The child nodded fiercely smiling. "Good! And what's your mommy's name?"

"Rosa."

"Well, then; I must go now. Saint Francis awaits these flowers. We mustn't keep Him waiting, must we?"

"No." said the little boy, shaking his head. Regina smiled again and waved goodbye.

Regina and Leopold started to walk again as did the crowd following them.

"What did you tell to that boy and his mother, good lady?"

"I told them I would offer these flowers to Saint Francis in their names, my lord." Regina simply said, carrying the bunch of flowers in her arms with care.

Leopold was surprised; she truly was generous as she was brave. She had the people of Molina de Aragón's love but doubted she would have Alsace's. She wondered if she would ever belong, if they would love her as they love their king. Regina had so many questions but those had to wait for they had arrived at Saint Francis' church. Regina and Leopold were to be the last to enter. Cora and Enrique walked the aisle and sat right in front of the altar, other noble folk sat by them, men of trade sat behind them and the poor sat or stood in the back or by the lateral walls, near the windows. There were also quite a few monks in the chorus. As soon as all were settled, Regina and Leopold entered and walked the aisle, her arm on his. The temperature decreased immediately and the smell of humidity, burnt candles, people and incense combined took over their senses. People bowed at their passing even Regina's parents. They were to sit next to the altar in two wooden box chairs beautifully sculpted and made for royal bloods to sit on. In front of them, laid two red velvet pillows in which they were to kneel during prayer. Leopold and Regina took their places and mass began. The priest and the two friars came out of the sacristy ringing a bell. All stood. The priest began the service and people in general listened attentively. Some tried very hard to understand but with no avail. The priest was conducting the service in Latin and only few could understand. Most people present were illiterate.

Although silent, minds roared with thoughts, especially Leopold's and Cora de Molina's. Leopold's attention was focused on Regina, his bride. His eyes roamed her olive skin and her black hair. He loved the effect that being in church had on her. She seemed calm, her fingers roaming the beads of her rosary, her eyelids softly closed and lips sealed. He liked how the colours of the stain glasses fell on her lap. He had liked to walk with her to church; he saw himself missing the contact of her hand in his. He had taken a liking into holding her hand. It was so soft and comforting... He could hold it to the end of time. She was so young but had given him proof she would be a capable queen to his people, a good partner for and in life and a good mother to his children. He knew he wouldn't love her, not anytime soon, anyway; he hoped they would become friends since they would spend the rest of their lives together. He hoped to find in her an ally. But of course, not all of his thoughts were pure and good intentioned. He often though of his hands caressing her skin; of the scent of her hair filling his senses; of the warmth of her touch; of the heavenly sweetness of her lips... Being alone for so long had made him ravenous for flesh... her flesh, for it would be a lie to say he felt no desire when he looked at her. He did! He had no appetite for whores. To tell the truth, they turned him off and flings weren't his type. In that aspect, he wasn't his father's son. His father had had a child of every woman he took to bed. Most of them were commoners but some were in court and he knew it. Some had power and, two of them, more power than he had. For they had heirs, quite a few, and he had none.

Cora was observing the couple, however, her attentions weren't on her daughter but on the monarch at her side. She could see the lust in his eyes and she couldn't blame him. Regina truly was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful girl in the area. If she disapproved of his gaze - church isn't really the appropriate place for such ogling - she didn't show it. Cora knew her husband would have scolded the King himself if he hadn't been so busy praying or paying attention to whatever gibberish the priest was saying or if he wasn't a coward. Regina would have a strong and mildly kind husband, she told herlsef once. She was almost confident that he would be good to her, but now looking at him, what she was seeing was raising some serious doubts. Nevertheless, she would not regret what she had done. She had been right. Her daughter deserved better than a stable-boy. Regina was the daughter of an _Infante_. She didn't want her daughter to struggle for status or riches like she had in the past. She had been traded to pay a debt. She was to be a servant but Enrique had fallen head over heels for her. He had given her her best chance when he married her. He had such affection for her... And when she gave him a child, he was mad with joy.

She still remembers the day she placed a round and healthy baby in his arms. She was disappointed for she had wanted to give him an heir, a boy. But seeing Enrique so happy with what he had gotten instead, that little bundle of joy, a girl, a little princess with thick black hair, red lips and chocolate brown eyes that melted his heart and a smile to die for, she was content or at least she made sure she appeared to be so. Cora knew it was almost selling her daughter - like her father had done - to the best bidder but it was the right thing to do. She rather trust her to a man capable of sustaining her than see her dragged in the mud, famished and ill. She wouldn't stand for it! Raising a daughter to just watch her struggle...no! Cora wouldn't have it. And upon receiving her daughter in her arms for the first time and confronted with the task of naming her, Cora didn't hesitate. A child must reflect the image and honour of it's parents, their heritage, their values, their goals...

_Regina_, a title often seen in tapestries and royal records and family trees had been attributed to a child as a Christian name, _her child_; a child who was now a woman about to receive a crown and a kingdom... A woman that would be known for being queen twice. _Regina_... a name and title befitting Cora's ambition, a burden to be carried out until the end of her days. A burden she would carry with pride. Regina wouldn't die like the common mortal; Cora would make sure she would go wrapped in Glory's cloak. Enrique got to choose her second name. He picked Isabel much for his wife's distaste. Isabel being the name of his sister, the queen of Portugal, the pious little woman who was considered to be a living Saint. His choice counterdicted his wife's thirst for greatness in so many ways!

He admired his sister above anyone and knew that his daughter, with the right amount of love, would be just like her. He hoped she would come to value and cherish family as much as he did. And he wasn't wrong: she had a soft spot for little children since she was a little girl, she respected her elders and admired them. She was close to her father and had tried to establish some sort of relationship with her mother who always kept her distance, as if touching her own child would leave some sort of burn on her skin. But Cora loved her very much, in her own way. She wanted the best for Regina and that must be worth something. When she tried to justify her ways towards her child, Enrique simply said:

"You should know by now that Hell is paved with good intentions. You sold my daughter, my little girl, to a man she barely knows, and killed the one she loved. One should think you wouldn't want her to suffer the same thing you did! I will never forgive you for this. God as my witness, I will never forgive you!"

Cora had tried to persuade him that Regina would need both of them in Alsace for guidance but Enrique wouldn't have it. And she tried to insist, he stomped his foot and denied her an opportunity of going and live among court.

"She will have her _husband_ to guide her, she doesn't need _you_." He said. "Not after what _you_ did to _her_."

_It had been the right thing to do_, she repeated like a mantra. Now, her fate rested in God's hands; the same God in charge of her daughter's. She had no doubt Regina could rule. She was far from being an ignorant ninny, she had the strength it takes, not to mention the wisdom. She would be alright. She _had_ to be alright! She had taught her well. She would fulfill her destiny. People said that not even God dared to displease Cora de Molina. That was still to be confirmed.

"_In Nomine Patris et Fillii et Spiritus Sancti!_" the priest presiding the ceremony chanted, waking up both Leopold and Cora of their musings.

"_Amén_!" All answered, chanting as well blessing themselves with a sign of the cross.

After mass, Regina stayed behind with her father. Leopold escorted Cora and Marie outside. Regina was now placing the bunch of flowers she had received from the child and his mother moments before mass under the suffering-looking statue of Saint Francis. She made a silent prayer and took a few steps from it on to notice somebody else's presence inside the little church besides her father and the monks. Enrique was offering a small pouch of money for the poor when he noticed the presence as well. A blond woman with blue eyes rimmed red and drowning with fresh tears stood right in front of his daughter. She led a child, a small boy, by the hand, he too crying huge bitter tears. Regina recognised Pílar Rocín, Daniel's mother and little Sancho, his little brother. Behind her was Violante who seemed to have helped them sneak inside the church. Enrique saw her skin lose colour as her eyes fixed the woman. He too had recognised the woman standing there, silent. He felt guilt getting over his spirit. He approached his daughter, worried.

"Are you feeling alright, Regina?"

"Excuse me, father. I must go and speak to that woman." Regina told him, her eyes never leaving the woman and the child.

Regina walks to the woman and throws herself at the feet of the crying peasant, who embraced her head and caressed her hair.

"I beg your forgiveness, Pílar. I beg you forgive me for all my wrongs towards you and your family." Regina cried.

"Get up, my child..." the woman whispered, kissing the top of Regina's head, holding her tight. Regina lifted herself and hugged the older woman who kept caressing her braid.

"My mother, she came out of nowhere with soldiers and I couldn't stop her. I yelled and fought them but they ceased me and I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry!"

"Did he suffer?"

"If he did, it was swift to end."

"Where is he? Where's my son?"

"He's to be buried in my family's mausoleum. He's waiting for a tombstone my father commissioned. I won't be able to attend the mass and burial, I'm to leave today, but you can."

"I doubt your good father and your mother would want me there."

"I am humbled to welcome you in my house, Pílar. I know no apology can give your son back to you, but I shall endeavour to help you in every way I can and honour your son's memory and the love he had for my daughter."

"You are very generous, my Lord. I can forgive you and your good daughter but I won't forgive your wife. I'm affraid I'm not that good."

"If she wanted your forgiveness, she would ask it from you. I'm afraid my Cora is not as good as I wished her to be nor as noble as you are, Pílar, for granting me your pardon."

"What am I to do, my Lord? I won't be able to pay tax and I've never failed before; neither did I beg for my daily bread."

"You shan't beg, Pílar; I'll make sure you get everything you need. We owe you that. I know how harsh the dry season can be to the farmers' families and you won't starve, I swear." said Enrique, appeasing Pílar's fears. "You're free of any tax for as long as you live. And I'll get you meat from my hunts and bring it to your home personally so this little one can grow strong and good as his brother was. And when he's of age, he shall join my guard."

"Thank you, my Lord." the peasant woman simply said, before kissing his ring. The noble fair maiden wiped her tears from her face and looked down at the crying child who had given two little tugs on her dress to grab her attention.

"Don't cry, Sancho... Please, don't cry..." Regina asked, taking the child into her arms. Sancho rested his head on her shoulder playing with her braid.

"Daniel is gone to Heaven!" said little Sancho.

"Yes, Sancho. He's gone to Heaven."

"Mama says he won't come back to us!"

"No, he won't, Sancho; we won't see him anymore, but you mustn't forget him. He loved you very much but he had to go. He didn't want to but when one is called to Heaven, one must go. He'll miss you as much you'll miss him."

"He said he'd be back in a jiffy!" The child exclaimed in anger.

"He wasn't expecting to be called." Regina told the child with a trembling voice, doing everything in her power to not break in front of the child.

"Mama said you were going away too, are you going to Heaven as well?" the child asked, sniffing. Regina smiled between her tears and shook her head.

"No, little one. See this crown? I'm going to be married to a King and live in a castle with him and be his Queen."

"Don't you love us anymore?"

The question broke Regina's heart. It had been asked in innocence, but it hurt, nonetheless.

"Of course I love you! I love you both very much; but I too have to go, Sancho. And one day, when you're all grown up, when you're a soldier, you'll be able to escort Lord Enrique to Alsace and visit me, in my castle." she said, caressing the child's cheeks.

"Is it beautiful there?" the child asked.

"I don't know, but I guess it is. It snows there! I was told the castle is surrounded by a wonderful forest, with trees that reach the sky." she told the little boy.

"Then it's beautiful!" Sancho smiled and hugged the young woman. She tightened her arms around the boy and kiss his hair and put him down.

"He loved you very much, Milady." Pílar told Regina.

"I know, Pílar; he made sure I knew. And I loved him. I'll always will." At this, Pílar smiled.

"We must go now, Regina. His Majesty awaits."

"Let him wait." she said, tiredly. "I just want to say goodbye."

Pílar opened her arms and Regina hugged her, receiving a kiss in her temple.

"Say goodbye for me, will you?"

"Of course, I will."

"I never wanted this to happen..." Regina sobbed into the woman's shoulder.

"Hush, child... It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was!"

"No." Pílar said, shaking her head, grabbing Regina's face with both hands and making her look into her eyes. "Now, I need you to promise me that you'll be a good queen; that you will punish crime and reward kindness; that you'll never forget us because we'll keep you in our hearts."

"I will! I promise!"

"God bless you, Regina. May His Grace always shine upon you and give you happiness and peace!" the woman said before kissing Regina's forehead. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Regina!" The queen-to-be bent over and kissed the child again.

"Farewell, Sancho; and goodbye, Pílar."

Enrique took his daughter's hand in his and took her outside, Violante following them. Sancho and Pílar stood there watching them leave. Pílar knew in her heart Regina would keep her promise. She didn't know why... She just felt it...

Outside, Regina joined Leopold who was astonished and looked confused when he saw her tears; he frowned in concern but remained silent about them. Thinking it would comfort her, he softly patted her back and earned a friendly but tiny smile from her.

"Are you alright, Milady?" The crowd was cheering again, she barely heard his question. "You're frightfully pale!

"I'm fine, my Lord." she told him, giving him half a smile.

An esquire approached the king and spoke some words into his ear.

"My esquire tells me that we are ready to leave. You should go and bid your lady mother farewell, Milady." Leopold told her.

Regina walked to her mother, slowly and stopped a metre from her. Cora could see now, all the hatred Regina felt for her in her eyes.

"Goodbye, mother." Regina said under her breath. Cora pulled her against her body and held her tight knowledgeable it was against the girl's will. Regina cut the hug short and separated her body from her mother's.

"You may think that I don't love, and you may hate me now, but one day you'll realise that I did was the best thing to do... That I did the right thing to do..."

"Oh, I very much doubt that, lady mother! And you're right, I do hate you now with everything I have. You broke my heart and father's, not to mention you killed an innocent man -"

"He was standing between you and your future!"

"What do you know about the future, mother; mine or anyone else's? And how can you stand there and tell me you love me after what you've done?"

"It was for your own good."

"Stop lying, to me and to yourself."

"I love you, Regina and I'm proud of you."

"Because I finally got what you wanted? Then yes, you should be proud. You should be proud that I got what you so desperately wanted. Too bad I won't be just like you, that should make you ecstatic... You know, the good thing about this wedding is that I shall never set eyes on you again. I'm _glad_ I'll never set eyes on you again."

And with this, Regina turned her back on her mother and went to her father.

"I shall accompany you to the frontier. It's a dangerous trip for those who don't know the good pathways. Rocinante is waiting for you." he told his daughter. Leopold was helping Marie to her horse; Violante was already on spared a last glance in her mother's direction. Cora had a few tears in her eyes. They wouldn't fall; they _never_ fall. Her daughter hated her and she'd have to live with it. Regina climbed to the saddle on her horse and took the reins. She joined Leopold, Marie and Violante. Enrique would join them a few moments later. They departed up the hills, under Cora's watchful eye.

Cora had been cornered by her own daughter and husband. But this was just the begining of a long and complex set of moves around the board of life; around the board of Regina's life.


End file.
